


To Be Happy

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Melancholy Ending, Open Ending, Repression, he needs some therapy or smth, roman is not practicing self care my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman just wants to find a place where he can be happy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @main-chive on tumblr: happy Roman?
> 
> So of course i made it angsty

Contrary to popular belief, Roman didn’t want much in life. A little positive affirmation for his ideas here, some friendly encouragement there, and just some general camaraderie from his fellow sides. 

But even that little bit was too much to ask, apparently. Roman wasn't happy. So he decided that if he couldn’t be happy in the main mindscape, he’d make a place where he could be in the imagination. 

At first, he didn’t intend for the townspeople to take on the best aspects of his fellow sides, of Thomas’s friends, of Thomas. But he found those were the traits and people who made him happiest, and this was a place for him to be happy. So Roman allowed himself to indulge. 

And he thought he was being pretty good about it at first! Just one night a week in the nice little village, further away than any of the other sides have ever been in the imagination, even his brother! He’d arrive midday, stay through lunch and dinner, stay the night, wake up and leave after breakfast. 

Everyone was always so happy to see him, Roman found himself looking forward to the days he could go back. And the other sides seemed to notice, commenting on how he seemed less stressed, how they were glad he was taking care of himself, they smiled when they saw him and it finally seemed like they were  _ real smiles _ . 

So, Roman argued, what’s the harm in an extra day in his village every once in a while? After all, he was happy there, his mood boost was appreciated by his fellow sides… really, it would be for the best! So sometimes, Roman would spend  _ two _ days a week in his village. Not all that often! Just once, maybe twice a month! 

But once or twice a month soon turned to weekly. And then twice weekly turned to three times a week, and then alternating weeks in the mindscape and in the village. Pretty soon, Roman grew to dread the time spent away from the village, away from the one place where he and everyone else could be happy. 

Until one day Roman decided it was best not to leave. At least, not yet! After all, he could always wait for tomorrow morning, and the meaning of tomorrow changed with each passing day! It never had to come if he didn’t want! It could always be tomorrow. 

It wasn't like Roman wouldn’t be able to do his job from here! Roman could very easily be Creativity from the imagination, actually. And Thomas had  _ two _ creativities. Remus would be thrilled to pick up more responsibility, he was sure. 

So Roman stayed in the village, much further out than any of the other sides had ever ventured, Promising himself every night that he was finally happy enough, that he could leave tomorrow morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@yalltookmyurlideas](https://yalltookmyurlideas.tumblr.com/) and [@chris-writings.](https://chris-writings.tumblr.com/) Come chat with me!


End file.
